Exotic
by Horuseye
Summary: In a different world Harry is drawn out of his solitude and sold as an exotic magical creature to the Dark Lord. Slash, malepreg, AU, threesomes & foursomes, so be aware
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic. So please be gentle.

I don't seem to remember the exact colourings of Remus and Sirius. So if it differs from the book I hope you don't mind so much (you can of course give me a hint). You'll read later on that they are magically changed, maybe I'll make their change in colouring (if there is one, might as well got it accidentally right) by caused by this as well.

It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I never seem to be able to limit myself when it comes to writing. I got the idea after snooping in several fic with Voldie being the, more or less, good guy, and Harry's lover. So, here is my own little idea, but I decided to make my two main "couples" a threesome and a foursome. So, I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Really!

**Exotic**

**Chapter 01**

His breathing was harsh and laboured. His muscles were screaming for some relief as his legs continued the horrendous pace he was running. He could feel the danger prickling in his neck, the presence of a hunter following his trail. He had been on the run as long as he could think, his body was strengthened by the continuous exercise … running, hiding, hunting.

But this time of the year was the hardest. Spring had just arrived, after a long and hard winter which had taken its toll on him. He had severe difficulties to maintain his weight since the days were the weather permitted hunting were rare, and so were the animals as the winter progressed. At least those who hunted him were unable the reach the mountains he lived at, but after the snow had melted that was quickly remedied.

Too quickly. The long winter had ended abruptly this year, within a week the temperature had raised quickly enough to melt away every kind of hindrance that could have protected him. But wildlife hadn't recovered quickly enough for him to collect enough food to regain his strength. Well aware of that fact a big hunting party had arrived at his favourite valley, catching and killing those who were rare and much sought after.

Like himself…

Sure, he was not an animal, an animagus yes, but not an animal or a magical creature like the unicorns those hunter mages had been able to capture yesterday.

No, he was just an abandoned boy, an orphan who had a long time ago discovered that he had to fend for himself in order to survive. Well, he wasn't completely alone anymore. After some years of loneliness his father's two closest friends had joined him in his isolation. The world hadn't been kind to them as well.

His uncle Remus was a werewolf, shunned by the wizard society, making it impossible for him to work for a living. So he dedicated his life in search for his best friends missing son, and after he found him he gladly joined him.

His godfather Sirius was an animagus like himself, and a hothead who was constantly into trouble. But apart from that the most loyal friend and uncle you could imagine. He had followed his friend in his search for their little one, and he had chosen to live with the people most important to him.

After all the wizarding world had been in an uproar during that time, a rebellion had taken place, many different groups strived for power, and one decided to strike. An immense struggle for power had followed. It had all started shortly after Harry's birth and continued over the years, but according the very few news that got through to them, a new Lord was ruling now. A powerful mage, and under him the wizarding world had been united again and was as much at peace as it could possibly be.

But regretfully the court around this new Lord required amusement, distractions, luxuries…. Like exotic creatures, like himself and his uncles. It seemed that the area they lived in was under strong magical influence, changing everything living there. Well, maybe he was wrong and he was a magical creature after all. He could feel the changes, but not what they evoked.

His lungs started to burn, he hadn't been able to change therefore he was running in his weaker human form. He was fast for a human, but not fast enough to escape, especially now, that it had started to rain, making the ground slippery. And he had a fully trained magical hunter behind him, someone trained to catch any prey at any kind of circumstances. Not like the idiots who wanted to test their male superiority by hunting something dangerous, only to fail miserably after the first night sleeping on the cold hard ground.

This one was different, and therefore it wasn't really a surprise for the boy when he felt something wrap around himself, after he had stumbled for seemingly the hundredth time. He was way to tired to feel rage, only regret and exhaustion as the magical net served it's purpose to sedate him, making him fall into darkness before he could even hit the ground.

* * *

Deep sadness surrounded the man sitting in one of the rather small cages piled on several wagons. Who would have thought that they'd ever end up like this? He could see his loved ones still asleep in the some other cages. His only remaining friend from his school time, the only one loyal to him during even the worst of times. And his dead friends' little boy, well not so little anymore, who had come to mean the world to him.

Carried of like animals, towards an unknown future in an unknown world. Sure, Sirius and he had grown up in this so called civilisation, but their world had changed drastically, even more so after they left. They had spied on the few humans coming to this secluded area, stealing newspapers, books and everything else they could get a hold of.

He had been taught to fear the time when this so called Dark Lord would take the reign over all wizards, but the more time passed, the more everything seemed to calm down, and people seemed to be contented with their lives. And he seemed to be one of the best choice when you thought about the other lunatics who had tried to gain power during 'the Dark Years'.

Sure, there was this so called elite ruling over them, and a thing like that was always susceptible to corruption, but he remembered the days of under Ministry of Magic only too clearly, and the way he had been treated being a werewolf.

No, this new world didn't seem to be any worse than what had been before, but he didn't know if the reaction towards a werewolf would be different than in the past. He didn't want to die, he had two people to take care of and he hadn't even really lived. His brown eyes shown with sorrow. The choice wasn't his anymore, he would have to wait and see what the future would throw at him.

He cast one last look at his little cub. Harry had already lost so much. During the uproar his parents had died, and only his mother's sister and her family had been close enough to take care of him. But since they weren't wizards themselves they deemed it too much effort to take care of the unwanted child and quickly abandoned him when the chaos was at its peak. How the little boy had reached this wild area was beyond him, but he was grateful that shortly after he and Sirius were able to find him by pure luck and a weakened tracking spell.

His mournful eyes turned towards the cloudy sky, feeling it resemble the feeling of every caged creature sharing his fate. The wolf within him mourned for his freedom, as did his human side. Who would have thought that for once he would be in tune with himself? Ironic.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

Then the noises.

Then the cold hard floor he was lying on.

With a low groan he lifted his head, taking in his surrounding while trying to get the world stop spinning. He was in some sort of stable. Many cages lined up at the walls, in every cage some exotic creature or another. He could feel his excitement rising while taking in the strange scents around him. That was one side effect of being in his dog form, the instincts that came with it.

Some men were walking around, looking at the poor beings in the cages. Some were traders, the ones working with the hunters. The others were richly clothed wizards; you could just feel the magic oozing from them. One very dark clothed wizard was wandering towards his cage, an air of bored annoyance surrounding him. His face was sharp and angular, framed by shoulder long black hair, shining like silk.

The face wasn't something Sirius would have thought of as attractive at the first gaze, but when the man stopped in front of his cage he felt himself mesmerized by those dark, intense eyes. He couldn't help but feel drawn towards the man.

After mustering him intensely the man smirked slightly and crouched in front of his cage, holding out one hand to let him take in his scent. Sirius carefully stepped closer and his cool wet nose hardly touched the man's hand. He knew that scent. Despite of the man's unique flavour there was something wafting around him. Herbs, potions. Sirius remembered his time at school, remembering his difficulties trying to brew that damnable stuff correctly. He was way too tedious impatient for such tasks.

Too caught up in his memories he didn't notice the man frown in puzzlement and than uttering a quiet word, a spell. He felt something powerful around him, in him, making it impossible for him to remain in his dog form. Within seconds he kneeled in front of the stranger, naked.

Shocked blue eyes met astonished black ones. He felt himself flush as the stranger took in his appearance with growing awe and delight.

After what seemed to be an eternity the stranger raised, looked around and walked to one of the traders, gesturing towards his cage. After a short discussion the two seemed to agree, and after shooting him a last, satisfied look the man continued wandering around.

Sirius changed into his dog form as soon as the spell would allow it. He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

He sat at the back of his cage, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, looking around in fright. He did not like this; he so did not like this. He could see his uncle lying in the cage next to his. Full moon was close, and during that time Remus wasn't feeling particularly well. Still, his presence was somehow reassuring, at least something familiar in this strange place.

His cage was very secluded, situated in an area which, as far as he could see, was hardly frequented by the numerous customers who strolled around. Therefore he felt startled when he found himself suddenly eye to eye with the most beautiful stranger he had ever seen. Long blonde hair, nearly white skin, and eyes like ice. Accompanied by his extremely expensive looking clothes he was nearly too much for a boy who had practically grown up in complete wilderness.

He and his uncles only wore what they had brought with them, and what they were able to produce themselves. Automatically he started to compare his rather ratty looking black jeans and green tank top with the clothes of this stranger. His clothes had been ripped during his countless escapes from the different hunting parties. And he was dirty all over.

The scrutinizing gaze of the stranger made him feel even more self-conscious, and he moved closer to his uncle, who now seemed to wake up due to the fear the wolf within him could smell.

Taking in the foreigner Remus growled slightly, consequently drawing the attentions towards himself. The cool, calculating gaze swept over his lying form, and the man started a quiet conversation with the trader accompanying him. After a short exchange the man smiled brilliantly at the werewolf. The trader seemed to be quite enthusiastic himself.

Chuckling deeply the man turned his attention towards Harry once again. He took something out of his pocket, holding it tight within his fist. He stretched his arm towards the frightened boy. When he opened his palm a small round crystal was revealed, which started to glow red, like blood.

Harry felt himself drawn towards the light, and leaned forward slightly, reaching out to touch the glittering jewel. As soon as his skin touched the cool stone, the light changed, from red to a brilliant emerald green. Gasping in fright, Harry jumped back, staring at the stranger, afraid of being punished for messing with the jewel.

To his uttermost surprise a brilliant smile adorned the handsome features of the stranger, and after a short nod towards the trader, Harry somehow felt that he was eye to eye with his new owner. With a satisfied smile and another nod, the stranger rose to his feet and went away, leaving two very wary wizards behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the first chapter, I actually placed a line when the point of view changed, but apparently it didn't show at the way, to those who wondered why the wording of my fics sometimes seem strange: English isn't my mother tongue, so I can never be entirely sure if I expressed everything the way I wanted it. I've already worked with betas, but I often have huge time gaps between my writings, and I've lost their E-Mail addresses during that time. I am not very good at that kind of stuff… ''

If somebody would like to beta my fics and feels able to keep up with my hectic and (when it comes to my hobbies) unorganised live style, I'd be glad to have my writings checked. If not, I hope that you all can cope with my mistakes; I'm doing my very best.

As pitiful as it might be. But when I write I usually get caught up with the plot and can't check on the style if I want to finish anytime soon. ''

I've just finished some veeeeery important tests at university, and had therefore no time at all to write. I was even too tired to read something for fun, but at least I've managed not failing miserably at those tests, I hope. We get the results weeks (an eternity) later, so it's still a guessing game whether I made it or not. But this whole stress kinda killed my inspiration/ ability to write. Being sick twice since then didn't help. (By the way, can anybody tell me why the cinema managers try to imitate the Antarctic in their buildings? After recovering from my first sickness I thought watching a movie would be safe. It isn't even hot here this summer. It hardly reaches 20°C. I detest taking medicine!)

So I just finished what I had written so far and I'm now desperately hoping I didn't mess the whole plot up. Maybe some reviews might help me getting better.

**Exotic**

**Chapter 02**

Glittering silver eyes glared angrily at the new … addition to his home. His father and his godfather had been shopping again. And every time they returned they had something to … suit their libido. He snarled in disgust. How he longed for the good old times, when his mother was still alive. Back then sex wasn't something you mentioned, or lived out so openly… in the library… or the kitchen ….

His parents' marriage had been an arranged one, and after her death during the great struggle for power, his father had turned to the one he could truly love, Draco's godfather Severus. At first it was rather difficult, since same sex relationships were frowned upon, but under the new Lord things changed. Now Lucius and Severus had become an official couple, and Draco considered his godfather as his parent, and he knew Sev considered him as his son.

And as such he always felt rather disgusted by their adventurous sexual exploits and especially their kinks. Damn it! He had to study on that library table. And now this!

He sighed deeply, rolled his eyes, and threw them a glance of tired annoyance.

"Three? You two are truly insatiable, aren't you?"

Severus scowled, while his father only grinned arrogantly. After gesturing toward his house elves two of the new slaves were led away, and only the boy who looked his age remained. He had seemingly large green eyes, which held a wilderness in them Draco hadn't met before. It wasn't aggressiveness or brutality, but strength and power… difficult to describe.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when his father put a hand on his shoulder: "Draco, this is Harry. He is the one I've looked for all those years. Please, take care of him, and try to get to know him. You'll be spending quite some time together."

Now Draco openly gaped at the frightened looking boy. THIS was the other one? He blinked and mustered him carefully. He had never expected him to be so … wild, uncivilised. He himself had been carefully educated to suit his future station, but this boy… he looked so …

Draco frowned deeply. The kid needed a bath, with loads of soap… and a different wardrobe. Although those ripped jeans …. Okay, first he had to get the boy cleaned up, and then he would have to see what else was amiss. They only had one month left. Then both of them had to be ready. But at least he had something to work with.

Taking one last look at his father who grinned contently at the two of them, while his godfather stared after their other two acquisitions, he held out his hand towards the boy and quickly dragged him away.

* * *

Harry let himself be dragged away by the gorgeous blond boy with the piercing silver eyes. He gaped at the enormous mansion he was led through, despite his fright about this new situation. He felt the weight of the magical collar around his neck, making him obey to everything his new masters wanted him to do.

After some sharp turns the boy entered an enormous bathroom. While he gaped at the white marble surrounding him, the blond boy ordered those funny creatures around, demanding a bath and some more stuff.

Then suddenly, he whirled around and Harry was confronted with an intense stare out of silver eyes. He felt his throat become dry, and his heart speeding up. There was fear of rejection, but also a sense of belonging.

He was too deep into his musing to startle when the boy raised his hand and stroke his cheek tenderly.

"Will you run when I remove that collar?"

Harry's eyes widened … he had thought he would have to carry around this dreadful thing for the rest of his life. He had nearly panicked when he discovered that these magical collars were not only a symbol of ownership, but also the means to secure it. The owner of the collar could control the bearer to the extent he wished to.

"I've nowhere to go anymore. The only family I have is here, captured like I am."

Draco's eyes softened and he felt a tingling when he heard the soft voice of the boy before him. Yes, this was the one. No one else could evoke such feelings within him. Strange, he had thought it would be a girl … but he liked this one better than he could any female.

He carefully took of the offending material hiding the soft neck of his … companion, stroking the soft skin revealed to him.

"We have to get you cleaned up; therefore I'll have to remove your clothes. Don't be afraid, I will let no harm come upon you."

And with soft, deliberate movements he removed what little layer of clothes there was on the boy's body.

After growing up in the company of men only, in the wilderness far away from any other human being, Harry had a different sense of modesty. His body was something natural, and therefore nothing to be ashamed of, even when bared to others. He often joined his uncles bathing in one of the many lakes and hot springs in the nude. But being unwrapped by this stranger, he could not help but blush at the intensity of those silver eyes.

He shivered in a mixture of delight and fright when he felt soft yet strong hands caress his bare skin slowly. He let himself being led into the hot tube, walking like in trance. The blonde quickly discarded of his clothing and joined him.

Harry watched him in confusion as the stranger took a very soft cloth and laved his body in with some deliciously smelling soup. His body relaxed slowly with the caress like strokes, and the smile on the blonde's face calmed his frazzled nerves. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Draco smiled in contempt. He just knew the Dark Lord would be delighted with his new acquisition.


	3. AN

Sorry, but this is not the long awaited update for this fic. Since I've received quite some reviews and E-Mails recently, I thought it's best to answer to all of you:

It will take some time until I'll write again. My father is sick, and nearly died a few weeks ago. Since my mother has to work hard I needed to help my father to learn walking again, to make sure everything turns out right. I have to take over most of his work until he is well again, for which I was not really prepared. Combined with my university classes, I simply don't have the energy for other activities.

Sorry, but when things are better again I'll continue my work. I will not abandon my fics, since I truly want to continue them, but my life has always been more than hectic and I'm working hard to achieve some sort of financial stability for my family. It probably won't be long till things look up again, but until then I can't make any promises considering my writings. I really miss writing, but live isn't always about what we want I guess.

I'm really happy that you like my fics, and I'll do my best to continue working on them all. Please be patient and don't give up on me.

Horuseye


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your support. I've hit some pretty rough patches in my life this past year, and sometimes it just doesn't seem right to write something like that when you had a particular bad experience. So this chappie had a long and difficult birth, but I still hope you'll enjoy it. I'll try my very best to update more.

My father is much better by now, and he is even able to take most of his work back. Now I have my own life to catch up with. Among other things like bad health of my grandmother, the near death of my dog, the actual death of an old friend of my mothers', and a diagnosis of diabetes concerning my own person life looks up (can't possibly get worse, although it still does sometimes). I don't want to get into details, or it would be like writing a book, and a depressing one at that. But I have good friends to help me through it, or just listen to me. That's sometimes all it takes. Let's stay positive and have fun as long as we can!

Ok, I think a warning is in order. If you are in any way disturbed with sex between males, bondage, three- and/or foursomes (all male), and male pregnancy… please spare yourself a nosebleed and go to the kiddie section. I already stated that it is yaoi and I MEANT it.

For the rest of you … have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own a god damned thing.

By the way, I've decided to open up a Yahoo mailing group for my fics, so everyone who wants to be notified when I've updated just have to become a member. If the link doesn't show here please look at my profile. (at it would be labelled as my homepage)

http/ groups. yahoo. com/group/Horuseye

**Exotic**

**Chapter 03**

With an angry snarl the furious Animagus launched himself at the mocking blonde taunting him with his arrogant smirk. Oh how he loathed to be owned by a Malfoy, by the right hand of the man who had killed so many dear to him. Even if Malfoy didn't know him, he knew his opponent very well.

Lucius gracefully avoided being hit by the enraged man, using the force of his attack to pin him to the next wall. There he whispered a small word to the collar adorning that delectable neck, rendering the wild one helpless. Heated blue eyes locked with his silver ones, and Lucius just knew that moment that they would keep their new pets for a very long time. It also seemed that Sev was very smitten with brunette lycanthrope in his lap, when his petting him like a puppy was any indication. Despite his dangerous nature the wolf seemed more soft and pliant than his companion, suiting Sev's preferences.

But Lucius himself preferred the fiery one. He had that untamed wildness in him that was so rare in pets. And both of them were very well built, fit from the harsh life in the wilderness. Lucius had just known that removing their clothes was a very good idea, and as he watched the only slightly tanned chest heaving with the harsh breaths of his pet, he had an inkling that they wouldn't wear clothes all that often.

Finally he gave into temptation and latched onto one enticing nipple, nipping and sucking it with fervour, delighted in the hitched moans that spilled from trembling lips. His hands could regretfully not join in the fun, being occupied with holding his pet's wrists next to his head. This would just not do.

Sirius felt the fire tingle in his loins. He couldn't help feeling turned on by this show of power and passion. He wasn't a frightened virgin after all. The man in front of him looked about his age, but his posture and confidence showed off experience he himself didn't posses. Sirius knew that he himself did appear quite some years younger than he really was. Sirius and Remus had noticed that living in the magical area that was their refugee not only seemed to hinder their aging, but also enhanced their health and overall appearance. Strangely enough, it also enhanced their sensitivity when it came to being touched. But the effect of being touched by this annoyingly dominant aristocratic bastard of a Malfoy was even more effective than Remus'.

He could feel the collar sending calming vibes through him, making him even more docile when Lucius lifted him and carried him over to the bed. He sighed involuntary at the cool silk touching his heated skin when he was laid on his back, and he barely heard another whispered command spilling from tempting lips.

And suddenly several things happened at once. Shackles wrapped around his wrists and ankles, spreading them apart when chains connected to the corners of the bed. And as soon as he was bound and spread open, the calming vibes stopped, and his fury returned. Thrashing violently, trying to free himself he tested his boundaries, only to find while they seemed to be designed not to hurt him, the shackles wouldn't budge.

A soft touch at his chest let his eyes snap at the smiling blonde, whose eyes now held a fire of their own. He shivered when softly spoken words reached his ears.

"Don't worry, fiery one. I do not intend to break you. You are far more delectable the way you are. I would just advise you to stop fighting and let go after some time. I intend to ravish you very throughout."

And with that said he dived to the formerly neglected nipple, starting his journey through his captive's most sensitive places. Sirius snarled with fury, trying to fight the raising pleasure with anger. He tried to keep in mind just who this man was. To stay clear no matter what happened. It just wouldn't do for Malfoy to find out his true name, spilled in the throes of passion.

Suddenly he arched his back, drawing in his breath desperately. This man … was nipping … his inner thighs… With a deep groan he sunk back into bed, only to jerk upwards again when this outrageous touch was repeated. Again … and again …

His weakness in bed had been discovered all too quickly. Sirius himself never understood why, but while a simple stroke of his nipples sent Remus reeling with pleasure, he himself was nearly helpless when a fine specimen of a male touched him anywhere below the beltline. But worst of all were his soft inner thighs. Even a large, strong hand running upwards …

God damn it! Stupid, mind reading bastard! Yeah, that's right. Remember, he is a bastard, the Bastard.

He just couldn't let go off the anger, even when those skilled fingers continued to tease his tender opening. A scourging heat enveloping his pulsing cock. Oh, when had that happened again? His head was trashing, his limps trembling when the cocky bastard was massaging his prostate. Slowly and skilfully, driving him insane with want.

He felt the large body shift, hot breath teasing his ear and neck. He sluggishly turned his head, blue eyes looking with silver ones. The intensity of the other's gaze took his breath away. Lips brushing, like feathers. Cool and silky hair, tickling his overheated skin.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice rumbling deep in his chest. He wanted to hear the little nymph beg. Who would have thought what a simple touch at the right place could do to the fiery creature at his mercy. Judging from the mewling sounds behind him, Sev must've found his pet's weakness as well.

The animagus whimpered pleadingly, not yet ready to admit defeat and voice his desire out loud. Lucius smirked cruelly and quickly muttered a well practised spell, hindering his beautiful captive from coming. Blue eyes widened in horror, and the dark wizard chuckled cruelly before crashing his lips onto the other wizard's. When the stubborn little puppy still didn't grant him entrance, he made sure to torturously massage the pleasurable gland deep within him. A shocked gasp finally opened up the cavity he longed to explore.

Sirius thought he would die just this moment, either from lack of oxygen or from the enormous pleasure, with no outlet if the spell was not released. When the Bastard finally let him breath again, he knew with frightening clarity that there was only one thing he could do.

"Please!" The voice was breathy and oh so nicely pleading. Lucius grinned with triumph. After giving those delectable lips one last lick, he settled where he belonged, between those delightfully sensitive thighs. Throwing strong yet pale legs over his shoulders, folding the slighter wizard nearly in half, he whispered a quick lubrication spell and entered the tight heat until he was embedded to the hilt.

Sirius trembled with delight. He tried to remind himself how wrong it was, how he was forced to do this. But the hot flesh within him was undeniable, felt unbelievably right. It was like his blood was on fire; his hips were melting with heat. All he could do was hold on and ride the storm, otherwise he feared for his sanity.

Silver and blue eyes locked, never letting go off each other while a slow yet hard rhythm was established. The heat rose, the pleasure increased until Sirius couldn't quiet his cries of rapture any longer. After another mind numbing kiss, Lucius released the spell keeping his little puppy from fully becoming his. And with a deep groan joining his captives shocked cry he came hard, deep into what was now his. Owned and claimed.

------------------

Meanwhile Severus had started some explorations of his own. As soon as he saw the brunette he had taken a liking to his calm introverted behaviour, unlike the spiteful fiery temperamental animagus. Knowing what dangerous creature lurked behind those soft brown eyes fuelled his fire even more.

Making sure that the collar was providing a healthy dose of calming vibes, the little wolf was putty in his hands. He chose a more than comfortable seat close to the bed where the main show was taking place. It was quite arousing to see how Lucius handled the dark hared slave masterfully. Especially while having a naked little lycanthrope on your own lap, writing with abandon after a little stimulation on his nipples and a mouth sucking on his neck.

Remus couldn't understand what was happening to him. He tried to fight it, but he just couldn't muster the energy to fight. And that man, who smelled too wonderfully of herbs, smoke and potions, knew just how much pressure was necessary on his sensitive nipples. Long nimble fingers, used to precise work were working on him with leisure and precision. He watched Sirius surrender. Maybe, it wasn't that bad if he…

He jerked and moaned out load when his neck was tweaked carefully. He found himself humping the leg he straddled, revelling in the heat on his back, the dark wizard at whose mercy he found himself. He could feel his inner wolf howling with pleasure. He could feel the satisfaction of the beast, finally being claimed like he longed for.

Remus knew that this was what had made him more and more restless these last months in freedom. He had felt the subtle changes going on with him and his pack. The wolf could sense the magic singing in the mountains they lived in, changing their inhabitants in ways they couldn't imagine. And they had been ready for something they couldn't define. Sirius and Remus tried to seek with each other, but it had been only a momentary satisfaction.

He could feel the warm tingling feeling enveloping his body, making him complacent and sensitive for his mate. Oh, yes he knew, he knew all too well that these trice damned collars were helping their captors a great deal with turning them docile and willing. But he felt too good to care at the moment.

Severus moaned out load when the lycanthrope started to sensuously squirm on his lap, head thrown back in rapture, offering his throat to him. He let his hands wander on all that delectable flesh, stroking, making him shudder with delight. He was immensely pleased when the lycanthrope pressed his back against him, the tight little bum wriggling in his lap, begging silently for more.

Now he started to massage and tease those nipples earnestly, driving the wolfman into a heated frenzy, deliberately ignoring his straining need. He captured his pet's mouth with his own, and made sure he understood exactly who was in charge here. The wolf moaned desperately, even more turned on by the noises on the bed next to him.

With a sudden startling motion Remus found himself on his knees in the chair, holding on for dear life on its back, while the potions master occupied himself with the bum that had been teasing him these past moments. Remus felt strong hands spreading his cheeks apart, and his eyes widened enormously when he felt something warm and wet stabbing his most secret place.

His hole body went on fire, his heart beat loudly in his chest, and he desperately wailed for more, unable to voice a word. He whined when he felt the wonderfully wicked tongue retreat, only to be replaced by slimy yet nimble fingers, stretching him even more. Bucking his hips backwards he slumped onto his hand, feeling weakened by these enormous feelings. He would have never expected something like that.

Finally he felt something blunt and hot at his entrance, and with a single movement he was pierced onto the enormous flesh of his captor. He felt the heat of the man on his back, the wonderful hands all over his body, especially on his nipples, and all he could do was meeting the powerful thrust and feeling the heat turning his belly into liquid. When a hot mouth fastened onto his tender neck in a savage lovebite, he lost all control and convulsed around the hot staff within him. Moments later his captor groaned out loud, and Remus felt himself being filled with heat. After that darkness overwhelmed him and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 4

And since I'm just so into it, why sleep when you can write.

Disclaimer: I still do not own a god damned thing.

**Exotic**

**Chapter 04**

After spending such a long time in a wild and dangerous place, little Harry knew of the importance of being aware of your surroundings, even during sleep. And even in such a high class household he couldn't quench his reaction to unexpected noises. It took him several nights to accept that houselfs meant no harm for him, while sleeping intertwined with Draco was no problem for him. After all sharing warmth was a sensible notion he and his uncles had put into practice when the temperatures had dropped in their cave.

To Draco's uttermost delight Harry was by no means shy when it came to physical contact, clothed or naked. Yet he remained sensitive to the more sensual touches bestowed upon him. His innocence was refreshing and at the same time intoxicating. He was quickly accepting Draco's role in his life, letting himself be pampered and spoiled. Draco made sure not to exaggerate, but even the smallest things could excite the boy, making him smile so beautifully that Draco felt his heart warming more and more to the kid.

His father and godfather weren't gifted with such docile pets. Especially the black haired one was a little firecracker. Always keeping the two on their toes, always into some mischief or another. While he might have acknowledged the fact that with their collar in place there was no possibility for them to run away, and unable to remove those themselves, he didn't intend to make it easy for any of them. But judging by the look in his father's eyes, Draco was pretty sure that his old man was totally ensnared with his wilful slave. He obviously enjoyed his temperament and he enjoyed seducing him even more.

His godfather on the other hand was quiet taken with their quiet and friendly little werewolf. Those wonderfully soft brown eyes held so much kindness in them, Severus just wanted to cherish the man, in his own snarky way. But both of the pets denied their captors their true names. You could see in both of them the breeding and manners of educated wizards. No way their names were Padfood and Moony. Padfood certainly looked like an aristocrat, a little on the malnourished side, but all of them were. At least Harry had timidly admitted his name, but not his last name. But still.

After a long and tender cuddling session, Draco fell asleep with Harry in his arms. The young one's head safely tucked under his chin. They had yet to progress any further as soft touches, and Draco knew it wasn't his place to breach the young ones virginity. But Harry would not be afraid of physical intimacy, that he made sure of.

While Draco was peacefully asleep, Harry was startled awake, several hours later. Extracting himself from his companions slender arms, he sat on his haunches on the bed, head cocked to the side rather cutely, trying to discern what woke him. His natural curiosity kicked in, a trait that often got him into trouble, and a sure sign that he felt safe in his new environment.

Taking one last look at Draco's slumbering form, he gave into his urges and soon bare feet padded silently on the cold marble of the manor. Ignoring the cold, the pyjama clad youth peered down the stairs towards the main entrance. Nothing. But under one of the adjacent doors saw light, and after sneaking closer he heard voices and laughter. He knew that this was the room his owners brought their visitors to, but only the visitors they felt close to. For the rest they had a stuffy room, built to impressed and intimidated. The room currently occupied had a huge fireplace, soft carpets and expensive yet comfortable seats and couches. The liquor cabinet was extensive, but Harry hadn't dared to try any. But that carpet in front of the fireplace had been deliciously warm and soft.

Unsure how to proceed Harry stayed hidden behind one of the antique vases, which were bigger than himself, comfortably hiding him from sight. After some time, just before he lost his interest in the whole situation, the door opened and the Entrance Hall was lightened up slightly.

"Will you stay the night, my Lord, or do you wish to return home." Harry blinked at the respect in Lucius' voice. He only knew him to act haughty and suave. His curiosity heightened immensely.

A sensuous laughter filled the room. "As much as I would like, it would look too much like playing favourites. You know it's only two weeks until the bonding night. And since it should not look like I've already chosen before the offering, I have to take my leave now."

"But did you already consider some of your choices? It is after all a difficult decision for only one night." Lucius inquired.

Harry peeked out a little more, dying to see the other man. He could only make out an impressing form of a man, slightly taller than Lucius himself. He wore expensive looking clothes and had long black hair. Other than that Harry could not make out anything.

"I did, of course. And I have to admit Draco is a rather tempting choice. But still, the whole purpose of that night is to giver everyone a chance. And for me to see who I am drawn to the most. There are some quite fine specimen for me to chose from. There is noting more I can tell you. Speaking of which, do you have the information I've asked you for."

"Of course, my lord, how thoughtless of me. I have them in the library. If you would wait here for a minute, I'll be quickly fetching them.

After Lucius' hasty retreat, Harry couldn't quell his curiosity any longer, and dared to take a better look at the stranger. Slowly leaning farther away from his hiding place, his breath caught when he came face to face with the tall stranger. One peek at the red eyed noble made him squeak and hide behind the vase again. A soft chuckle filled the room, and Harry carefully peeked from behind the vase again.

The man was clothed purely in black, accentuating his pale complexion even more. His long silky looking hair reached his elbows, and combined with his elegant yet manly features he was an impressing sight, especially for a boy with limited human contact. Harry found himself totally captivated by the deep red eyes, not in the least frightened by them. The stranger seemed not threatening and Harry started to relax slowly.An amused smile spread in the stranger face.

"Hey there, little one. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" A slight blush crept onto Harry's face, and he slowly moved out from the security of his hiding, and more into the light.

"My name is Harry, sir." He whispered softly, looking up through the wild bangs of his hair.

Voldemort took in the adorable sight before him. Clad only in green silk pyjamas the boy was truly an innocent temptation. His wild unruly hair, the expressive green eyes and the slender and sensuous grace his body moved with. The collar around his neck told him that this was one of Lucius little purchases he had heard from. He had been told about the wild duo Lucius and his spouse had taken to bed in delightful details, but he hadn't expected that third addition to the Malfoy household. Truly delectable.

Moving his hand to stroke a soft cheek, he marvelled in the innocence shining in those green depths. He just wanted to taste those full red lips when they heard a noise of Lucius returning. With another adorable squeak, the boy vanished quickly up the stairs, leaving Voldemort marvelling at the speed and silence of his movements. Truly an interesting development.

Draco let out shocked squeak when he felt something cold and shivering pressing against him, rising him from his slumber. Blinking owlishly he looked down at the shivering bundle in his arms. "What the hell…"

Cautious green eyes peeked up at him, and Harry suddenly knew that his little trip wouldn't be a secret any longer.

Raising his eyebrow in question Draco took in the icy condition his companion was in. "Make a little stroll in the manor, didn't we?" He drawled without malice. There wasn't much trouble the little one could have gotten into.

Harry nodded carefully. "I was hearing noises, and couldn't sleep. So I looked what kept me awake. Your father had a visitor, a very nice man."

Draco sat up with growing alarm. "A visitor? How did he look like? And how do you know he was nice?"

Harry felt worry rise within him, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to Drace. He had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival. And he couldn't think of a plausible lie anyways. "Well, I hid behind one of those large vases in the hall. Your father and his friend came out of the comfy room, and then your father was fetching something, and the other one was spotting me. He looked really nice, his hair was all black and silky, longer than your father's. His eyes were red. Oh, and your father called him my lord."

Draco sucked in his breath in surprise. By Merlin's beard. Lord Voldemort had seen Harry. "What did he do when he saw you?"

Studying Draco intently Harry felt the importance of his answer. A little unsure what that all meant, he slowly retreated a little more to his side of the bed and answered carefully. "He only said hello. And asked for my name. Oh, and he stroked my cheek, that felt really nice. But when your father came back I ran. I didn't want to get in trouble. Am I in trouble. I'm sorry if …"

To his surprise he felt his lips being sealed with Draco's, and after the initial surprise he relaxed and let himself be pulled closer towards the older boy. When they broke the soft kiss, they cuddled together and Draco's soft words filled the room.

"Do you remember what I told you about the man we are to be given to?" Harry nodded, still unsure of the whole concept of being given away. "Well, he was the one." Astonished green eyes met silver ones, and Harry thought that the whole giving away thing might not be so bad after all. Draco smiled and stroked through his unruly hair, calming the boy instantly.

"You know, his name is Lord Voldemort, and he is supposed to choose his future spouse from a number of noble families. It's a rather old ceremony that comes into practice. During a special night, the exact day has to be calculated by several powerful wizards, all those offering themselves to the Lord gather at the palace, and they get their own room. There they wait for the Lord to visit them, and after getting to know them and considering his options the Lord chooses one ore more of them. The two of us come in a package, therefore we will stay in the same room that night, and I just know that we will be chosen."

Blinking in confusion Harry looked up again. "How? And is it even possible to have two spouses? What will I be to you and him?"

Stroking a soft cheek Draco smiled tenderly. "My father was given the task of searching for and choosing from all the possible young nobles. He was given an item made by the great wizard Dumbledore himself, that shows which wizards and witches are compatible with our Lord. But in my case the thing was acting a little strange and my father went to ask Dumbledore if it was malfunctioning. He was told that I alone would not be enough, and for our union to be a blessed one we needed a third person to join us. And my father found you."

"The green light." Harry gasped with astonishment.

"Exactly." Draco grinned. "And it seems that the Lord is already taken with you, considering his reaction. He is not someone who touches just anybody willingly. You will be his spouse just like me. It is not that uncommon in our society. Especially not for a man in his position."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he is the ruler, something like a king. I don't know if he wants his son to take over his thrown, or if he just wants to built up a strong family like mine. But men in his position need heirs. And the more wives or spouses he has, the more children. Only one would be overwhelmed with their duties as his spouse and bearing children."

"Can men have children?"

"With the right potion, yes. But don't worry, if you are chosen to be the bearer, we will talk and I'll explain everything to you in detail. Don't worry, I'm with you, no matter what."

Harry mulled over all the things he just heard. Feeling overwhelmed by all the changes in his life he snuggled closer towards Draco, searching for warmth and security, finding it in the little kisses and murmured encouragements. He started to feel a little sleepy, and after some time mulling over matters, his eyes closed and he shoved the thoughts away till tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own a god damned thing.

**Exotic**

**Chapter 05**

Grinning like a madman Sirius slid through the shadows of the manor. Got'em again. Did they really think that a simple "stay in this room, or …" would really impress him. Sure, they could put that collar around his neck, and make sure that the wards wouldn't let him escape from the manor, but as long as they didn't find anything more severe as a punishment, the whole manor was free game. And being the master prankster he still was, especially nasty little Snivellus was a never ending source of amusement.

True, by now he had learned to ward his potion cabinet, a precaution necessary due to the curiosity of a certain animagus who was delighted to find out what happened when you mixed a copious amount of hair growth potion with shampoo. Who would have thought that it took a whole day to stop growing? Snivellus didn't take the comment on the newly grown hair not being as greasy as the old one too kindly. Absolutely no sense of humour.

Luci on the other side was a little different on the whole pranking matter. He really seemed to enjoy the hunt, the battle of wits, and after being caught he was punished in the most pleasurable manner, until his pride caved in and he started to beg. But Sirius made sure that the superior bastard would have to fight for it. He was not so easily swayed. On the other hand he had to admit to himself, and only himself, that considering the whole situation, things could have been worse.

While being an asshole most of the time, Sev seemed to be just the right thing for shy old Moony. His eyes would soften any time he laid them on the werewolf, and he even admitted him to his potions lab, once he found out that Moony was indeed educated in this fine art.

Lucius on the other hand seemed to revel in Sirius own fiery character. Since none of their masters knew their true names and considering Padfood too common, Lucius continued calling him fiery one, beautiful or beloved, making the Sirius blush fiercely.

Harry didn't seem to have problems with the brat, pardon, the young Malfoy heir as well. He even seemed to like him pretty much. And since none of them were ever treated badly, except for some spanking sessions dealt to Sirius own bum, the animagus felt quite content with staying here for a while.

Eyes twinkling with glee he carefully entered the deserted library. He really liked this room. It reminded him of his own childhood, sometimes it soothed him, sometimes he felt saddened with nostalgia. He wondered what had happened to the rest of the Blacks. He knew about Narcissa's death, having asked Lucius pretty early on if his wife didn't mind his perverse activities with other men. Strangely he felt down for several days, even if he had never been really close to her. Contrary to Bellatrix, Narcissa never had raised a hand against him. She had been quite content with playing the noble wife and mother, all for the family.

Sirius sighed glumly. He had spent so many years detesting who he was, but he couldn't fight the bonds he had with his family. He worried. The war had been long and bloody. Bellatrix was the only one he hoped to be dead. After all she had tried to kill him when he didn't side with her husband's insane plans on ridding the world from anything muggle. If she were still alive he truly hoped she still considered him dead.

Wandering aimlessly through the room, eyes trailing over the various books on display, he came to a halt in front of Lucius work desk, where he did most of his researches. As far as Sirius knew Lucius was deeply involved into his Lords politics, often researching old or even ancient laws and traditions, finding out why they were abolished, and considering if they could be put into practice again, mostly in a slightly changed form. Especially when it came to reintegration of magical creatures, old law was often more progressive.

Sirius had been drawn to some of the old tomes himself, of course outright refusing to help the older pureblood. It wasn't helping after all when Lucius found the open books where Sirius just forgot them. Pure accident when they were opened on the exact page where something Malfoy had searched for was written. Right.

Gingerly Sirius skimmed through the papers, not wanting to alert Lucius to his curiosity. Ancient family trees. Sirius frowned. Researching the old pureblood families. Whatever for? He froze when he came upon an old yet precious looking book. He knew that signet. The Black family. His family. Sitting down on the comfortable leather chair he skimmed through the book with awe. This was a book that automatically added every newborn Black, and showed their time of death as well. The ministry had similar tomes. Trembling he turned the last page, and his thoughts came to a halt. Refusing to believe what was plainly in front of his eyes, he stroked softly over the magical words.

Rubbing his suddenly damp eyes, he looked again. Regulus was dead. The most annoying brat, the beloved little bastard … his little baby brother. That couldn't be right. Eyes roaming over the page he paled even more. He was the only one left. The only Black, except for Narcissa's boy. And Regulus was dead. Cold and buried some place Sirius didn't know. Was he placed in the family crypt, with his ancestors he valued so much? With his mother who drove the brothers apart with her insanity?

Sirius could feel a tremor in his belly, spreading through his body until he was shaking in violent waves. Tears streamed from his eyes, but Sirius couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He felt numb, frozen and unable to process what had happened. He and his little brother had fought so much, both thinking in their foolish youth that it was hatred what they felt. Now all he could think about was the moment when the newborn Regulus had been put into his big brother's arms for the first time. The awe and the pride little Sirius had felt. The promise that he would always look after him… How could he have let that happen? How could he have let him die?

In his grief he didn't notice door open, or the footstep coming closer. And he didn't feel the concerned eyes on him. Lucius' and Severus' eyes met with worry and confusion. During the past three weeks together they had never seen their puppy in such distress. They wouldn't have allowed it. He sure gave them as much grieve as he could, but if they had wanted a broken pet, they would have bought one. And Severus had often joked that Lucius needed someone who occasionally kicked his ass.

With great care Lucius tenderly touched the shoulder of the sobbing man. Large blue eyes, red from crying looked at him with utter despair. "What's wrong, love. What happened?" Sirius just looked up at him, unable to form any coherent thoughts.

Scoping his beloved up in his arms, ignoring the book tumbling to the ground, Lucius carried him to the safety of his bedchambers. To his uttermost astonishment he felt slender arms hug him back, wails of despair rising from his precious bundle. Hopefully their little wolf would be able to help.

Severus picked up the book the animagus had held. Frowning he searched for the reason of this outburst. When he reached the last page of the book his eyes widened. He remembered Regulus Black. And now that he thought about it, Padfood's face held astonishing similarities to Regulus'. Sirius Black. Could it be? The last Black. The one Bellatrix Lestrange supposedly killed after he refused to follow her cause. Yet according to this book he was still alive.

Severus frowned in thought, trying to remember as much as he could about Sirius Black. He shook his head. Sirius was the same age as he himself, while their little puppy looked far younger. Sure, in the magical world nothing was impossible. Hurrying after his lovers, Severus entered the bedroom intending to find out if this could be true.

When he entered he couldn't help but feel pity towards the sobbing man, who was cradled between Lucius und Moony, who stroked his face and asked him what was wrong. Yet Sirius seemed unable to speak.

Severus considered his options and came to the result to take the direct approach. They had to get to the bottom of this. "Are you Sirius Black?"

His question seemed to startle all of the bed's occupants. Slowly Severus got on the bed as well and crawled towards them. His face softened and his eyes took a warm shine. He tenderly stroked Sirius' tear streaked face. "Tell us, beloved. You don't have to be afraid."

Sirius stared into the dark eyes of the potion master. He had been so afraid, although he would never admit it out loud. The last remaining Maurauders had been hunted for so long, what would happen if they were recognised? What would they do to Harry? But still, those eyes seemed to care so much. He made eye contact with Remus. Should he tell?

After a moment of hesitation Remus nodded. Sirius looked back at Severus and croaked out a faint "yes".

Harry tiptoed softly through the cold hallways of the manor. He hoped to see his family again, the only two people in the world he would call that. He wanted to talk with them about the whole spouse thing. He needed to know that nothing would change between them. That they would still love him; make sure that he would see them as often as possible.

When he reached the rooms he knew was their masters', he carefully peeked through the slightly open door. There on the bed, fast asleep were all four of them. On the right side Remus and Sirius, curled against each other, behind Sirius was Severus with Lucius half on top of him. With growing worry Harry took in his godfathers pale complexion and tear streaked face. Deciding that the talk could wait he gave into the urge to be close to his family, and crawled carefully onto the bed.

He snuggled right between his uncles; just the way he did back in their cave when the nights grew cold or when he had a nightmare. And like back then he was welcomed without waking them up completely, and soon he fell asleep as well, in the warm comfortable cocoon of love.

Minutes later a disgruntled Draco appeared. He would never know how the little wildcat managed to just vanish in thin air. At least he was easy to find most of the time. Except when he went to explore the manor, then it took hours to find him.

His triumph at finding his prey so easily was replaced with wonder at the strange arrangement on the bed. It was still bright day out there, and all of the other inhabitants of the manor were asleep on the same bed. He scrutinized his little Harry in the middle of his pack, because he knew that the term somehow fit the group. He looked awfully comfy there.

He eyes wandered towards his own guardians. Should he? Contemplating the loss of dignity and the gain of comfort he slowly crawled towards his father and godfather. When he was little he often took comfort in their arms. His mother never had been the touchy feely type, while his father was very loving and tender in the privacy of his manor. Uncle Sev had fought against his feelings towards little Baby Draco, but the toddler had mad sure that he knew what was expected of him. If he wanted a cuddle, he got one. You just had to make sure from an early age on that every grown up knew their place.

With some shoving and groaning, Draco found himself right in the middle of the warm bundle. That was nice. He sighed. Warmth and contentment flooded his system, and slowly he succumbed to the call of sleep. Safe and warm, he could get used to that.

**AN:**

_Sakya__Thanks for your review. My dad is much better now, can even work a little. My grandma is nearly 90 years old and has bones like glass, but considering all that she is as good as she can get. She lives with my uncle and his family, next to my aunt and her family, and has 8 great-grandchildren close by, so all in all her situation isn't that bad. Well my dog is a dachshund mix, and has an inheritable heart disease. The vet sent us the wrong medication, and so his heart grew bigger and he had water in his lungs. One night we noticed that he coughed strangely, and the flesh in his mouth was white as snow. After a night of not knowing whether he would live or suffocate in front of our eyes, he is now much better. But he has to take the double dose of heart medication. He and my father have now a similar medication timetable. Like master like dog I guess. _


	7. Chapter 06

Well for all who wondered, I don't have the slightest idea how the relationship between Sirius and Regulus went, in the original books at least. In my story, please remember its AU and the characters and storyline will not be the same as the books, I just thought that they (for reasons I'll explain in this chappie) did not have the best brotherly relationship. So they were separated later on. But I think even if they had their differences, when somebody you were once close to dies, you just can't be cold about it. Especially if you grew up with them. I don't have any siblings, but I can imagine how protective a big brother could feel about the younger one.

And I needed a reason why Sirius told them who he was. Well, you'll see.

Since one of you already guessed Harry will be called kitten, and yes, it's because of his animagus form. More will not be revealed at this point.

Disclaimer: I still do not own a god damned thing. Sad, isn't it?

**Exotic**

**Chapter 0****6**

Sleepy silver eyes opened to be greeted by soft waves of golden and black silk. Lucius blinked sleepily and surveyed his surroundings. Looking slightly down he saw his son's sleeping form, tightly cuddled between him and his spouse, who was in the progress of waking as well.

Raising his head slightly he could the his pets snuggling behind Severus with their little one as well. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Meeting Severus questioning gaze he murmured: "It's an invasion, it seems." Sev raised an eyebrow, but as took in his godsons face his expression turned into a tender smile.

Lucius took in his little family and a thought hit him. "Sev, its decided." He met the eyes of his puzzled mate. "I want another one." He stroked tenderly through silky blond hair.

Severus eyed him and muttered dryly. "If you think I'll be the one swallowing the fertility potion, you are sadly mistaken. If you want to raise another spoiled brat you'll have to be the one with the morning sickness."

Lucius frowned at that. Then a thought hit him and a evil grin formed one his handsome face. Peering over to the sleeping pets he whispered. "I don't think so. Don't you want to have a little Snapeling around, one to carry on your name and you legacy? I can already see him, your hair and eyes, and hopefully the temper of your lamb in wolf's disguise."

Sev turned slightly and threw a contemplating look at the sleeping brunette. "Hm. But does that mean that there will be another Malfoy- Black mix running around. I thought the times of torture were over."

With a frown Lucius shoved his snarky spouse lightly for his insolence. As he was about to retaliate he got another shove in the back from a disgruntled Sirius, who had been disturbed in his sleep. His mood changed when he noticed who was cuddling with him, and he proceeded to smother his little godson and his lover with tender kisses until they were awake enough to protest.

This ultimately lead to Draco's awakening who threw a sleepy gaze at the giggling pets. He usually did not take kindly to being awoken when he slept so soundly. But since it was Harry's happy laughter that woke him, he decided not to retaliate in his usual fashion. Another look at Sev's disgruntled expression when he was hit in the back several times due to their pet's antics.

"Quit it already!" Severus had just decided that everything that would mellow Sirius temper was just welcome with him. Lucius could start his little family for all he cared.

The pets seemed to notice their masters just now, and with a gleeful giggle, Harry threw himself at Draco, completely ignoring Severus' presence. Draco returned the sentiment and started to tickle his little one with enthusiasm. Both boys ignored the poor potions master on whose body most of the fight took place. It didn't really help that Sirius thought he could just join the fun and make Sev lighten up a little. Who knew potion masters could be ticklish.

With a sigh Lucius got up and plucked his son off of his disgruntled spouse, leaving a pouting Harry behind. Sirius sobered up quickly, remembering how exactly he got here. There would be some explaining to do. Remus on the other hand silenced the complaining potions master, with a tender kiss and a smile.

Lucius coughed slightly to hide his amusement, and spoke up: "I think that we better go to the library, our pets seem to have some explaining to do, it seems."

Sirius rubbed his sweaty hands together, trying to calm himself down. He could feel Remus' comforting heat next to him, and he could hear Harry giggling softly, as he got comfortable with Draco on the loveseat. Opposite to him were his masters, both looking proud and aristocratic in their own way. Like he would have, had he stayed home.

Feeling Remus hand intervine with his he cleared his throat and began. "Well, I guess I should start with the obvious. I am Sirius Black, and probably the only Black left except for Draco here." He threw a look at the two youngsters, who listened to him with wrapped attention.

"As you know my cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange were leading one of the parties in the war, the Purists." Turning his eyes on Harry he explained. "You don't know much about what happened during those years, because Remus and I tried to shield you from the truth as long as possible. The wizarding world was divided into two major groups. They called themselves the Light and the Dark Side. The Light was lead by Albus Dumbledore, a much respected old wizard, who stood for the integration of Muggles into society, and a possible outing to the Muggle world. The Dark Lord Voldemort on the other side stood for protection of the old traditions, ruling of the wizarding nobility and keeping as all a secret to the muggles. Many bad things happened, but both sides had a certain code of honour they never dared to break. Rape, murder of children and innocent civilians were frowned upon. Even the dark wizard never broke these rules, they were part of the old traditions of warfare after all. It was also a necessity, since the wizarding population was never high in numbers. If we didn't stick to it we would have been wiped out a long time ago.

"So, after many battles there was hardly any progress, at least in the minds of some dark wizards and witches. These people thought of themselves so highly, being Purebloods and all, that they considered themselves above all these rules. The split from the Dark Lord and called themselves the Purists. In my opinion that due to inbred insanity, but since my family participated happily, who am I to talk. Lestrange was the head of it, but knowing my cousin it was probably her who had the control."

Sighing deeply Sirius looked at Remus inquisitive. After receiving a nod he continued.

"I had separated myself from my family a long time ago. I just couldn't breath in an environment like that. I was sorted into Griffindor instead of Slytherin at school, constantly defied them, where my brother did everything to gain my parent's approval. We were fighting a lot, and when I finished school I was dead to them. When the war started, my friends and I tried to stay neutral. We couldn't decide which side to choose. We couldn't believe in everything Dumbledore said, and the Death Eaters were a too radical for our tastes. We founded a village, pretty closed off from the rest of the world. Anybody who was looking for a shelter was welcome. And there Lily and James started their family, with you Harry."

He looked into his godson's sad eyes. "They only wanted to raise you in peace. I tried to get Regulus to join us, but he was too wrapped up, too involved to see what danger he got himself into."

Sirius eyes misted again. "If only he had listened."

Silence took over the room, until Lucius softly inquired. "What happened then?"

Taking a look at his mourning partner, Remus spoke up. "There was a traitor amongst us. When Rudolphus began his reign of terror, a friend of ours got mixed up in some shady business. We'll never know how or why, but he became a tool to the Purists. They tried to get the purebloods of our community to join them. James was the last Potter, and therefore very pure and very rich. I don't know how they could think that he would even consider giving up is muggle born wife and half- blood child, knowing they would be killed. In the end, they tried to be smart, eradicate all of their opposition in one strike. Peter, that was our traitorous friend, did all the dirty work. He made Dumbledore and Voldemort both believe the Maurauders were about to take a side. And both went there with their armies to sway us and to fight the others. The Purists made sure the situation escalated, and in the end Godric's Hollow was destroyed. Many died in the crossfire, including your parents Harry."

Harry nodded sadly. He knew about the rat. How his parents died. He also knew that this was the first and the last grand battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The reason for the truce between the sides, which later on lead to a peace treaty. And that mainly because of the horrors seen at Godrics Hollow. But it didn't take the pain away. Gratefully he leaned back into Draco's comforting embrace.

Sirius looked sadly at his godson, and than at Lucius. "I didn't know what happened to Reg. How … did he … die?"

Exchanging a wary glance with Severus, he answered. "We don't know much about it, at least not all the details. According to rumours he was first invited than threatened to join the Purists. They wanted the Black family to join them. He refused, claiming that he was not the head of the family, and that he would only join them when the head of the family ordered him to do so. Bellatrix was always a bit insane, and she didn't cope well with rejection it seems. Maybe she hoped to inherit the fortune of her family. After all you were considered dead, Sirius, and books such as the one you found in my library are more than just rare. It was the beginning of the end. When there is one thing pure bloods don't like, than it is to be controlled and threatened. Seeing what Bellatrix and Rulophus were capable of when defied, they quickly decided to redirect their loyalties. In the end, the joint forces of Light and Dark were strong enough to overcome the Purists. I hope it is some sort of consolation for you, at least a little bit."

Lucius had gotten up during his speech and had sat down next to Sirius. Cupping his cheek tenderly, he watched the expression in the other's eyes. Sirius was startled by the tenderness and warmth present in the eyes of his master. Until now their encounters had always been somewhat rough, a constant battle for dominance which he usually lost. Maybe there was more to Lucius than his high and mighty attitude.

Sirius made a decision. He couldn't seem to gather the strength to think of escape and fights anymore. He might not submit completely, but he decided to be a bit more open to this new life. He would watch and see how this would turn out. If Remus and Harry were safe and happy he would sit still, and maybe try to find some of that happiness for himself as well. If not, well, his new attitude would hopefully ease their masters watchfulness, and if they did something bad, they would regret it.

With a soft yet sad smile on his lips he lowered his head on a powerful shoulder, inhaling the heady scent that always wafted around the older Malfoy. Yes he could feel safe here.

Remus watched his partner in astonishment. Who would have guessed…

Noticing Severus gesturing for him to come closer, he got up and joined the Potions Master on the seat. He quickly found himself seated on the other man's lap, his whole body cradled close. A hot mouth softly kissed his ear, whispering. "And what would your name be, lovely?"

Remus shuddered and squirmed slightly. "Remus. Remus Lupin." He answered breathily.


	8. Chapter 07

Finally, the 7th chappie of Exotic!

I really hope you like it, it took me quite some time to finish it, and I was really insecure whether to post it like that or not. I've already finished this chapter before I posted the last one.

I wasn't sure if I should let it end like that, and I decided that I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. You have all been so patient with me and the long pauses between the chapters, so I think it is only fair that you get two updates in a very short time.

So, have fun, and tell me what you think.

I also wanted to thank you all for all the sympathy for my father, and I wanted to let you know that he is doing much better. He is a fighter, and I sometimes have to stop him from overtaxing himself. He has good and bad days, and I'm stay with him as much as possible to help him on the bad ones, but they've become less and less with time. He is even working again, showing me the ropes so that I could take over for someday. By now we are closer than ever. After my parents' divorce we had some troubles, but we've talked things over and they are truly in the past now. I never thought this could be possible before.

I've turned from dreading my life and wanting out of it to being content and somewhat proud of who I am. Life looks up now.

Don't get your hopes up too much, I'm still working hard, and I might not be able to update as much as I want to. But we will see. At the moment I am happy and happily writing.

Disclaimer: I still do not own a god damned thing. Sad, isn't it?

**Exotic**

**Chapter 07**

Harry tugged at his clothes in distaste. With a pout he turned towards Draco. "It's too tight."

Draco focused his attention from his own clothes to his companion's. A slow smile spread on his face. "Hell, yeah." He knew he was right with choosing those tight black shorts and the sleeveless black west for his companion. It made his creamy skin shine and glow.

Frowning Harry eyed Draco's somewhat matching clothes. His trousers were for one longer, he had a similar looking vest on, and he was clad completely in white.

With a low chuckle Draco drew his pet into his arms, enjoying the feeling of skin and leather.

"You know, little one, this is the day we've waited for. Finally we will compete for our Lord's affections." He kissed the head safely tucked under his chin. "And you my dear, will make sure that all is attention will be focused on us. Which red blooded wizard could refuse that?" With a chuckle he slapped the pert bum of his pet, making said pet squeak with indignation.

Pulling back Draco smirked and kissed Harry's forehead in apology. Then he fetched a black robe and proceeded to hide the delectable site before him.  
"This is something only his lordship and me are allowed to enjoy. "After putting on another dress robe himself he took one last look at himself and his companion. "Very well, good enough for civilised company and well prepared for later courtship in once. I think this'll do nicely."

Pulling Harry close again he kissed him deeply and whispered. "I will be busy for most of the festivity. Keep close to me, my father or Sev. Don't talk to anyone if possible. This is a part of the ceremony. All candidates and their parents meet, checking out competition. It is often very clear who are the most likely candidates, and it's the time where the first alliances are formed. It is my job to get to know this people and their needs, so that if I become the first consort, I will be able to get them on my side, not against me."

Harry stared at him, wide eyed. "Could they prevent you from being the consort?"

Draco stroked his back calmingly. "No, lovely, no. But they could make life hard. No ruler can be truly successful without his subjects support, especially the influential ones. And if I can soothe all the ruffled feathers of those not chosen, it will make life easier for all of us, and it will be a first test of my abilities to rule."

Harry smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss. "Good luck."

Draco could feel his stomach rumble with nervousness. He took a deep, calming breath, schooling his face into a calm polite façade. He was here to prove himself in front of his peers. Today was the day of the choosing. Today all available and compatible young wizards and witches were gathered in the palace to meet their Lord, to prove their worth.

Draco watched his father chat politely with other lords whose children participated in the event. This was the first gathering of the candidates and their parents, afterwards they would be shown to their rooms where they would wait for their Lord's arrival. Tomorrow the court would gather and the new consort would be announced. If two would be chosen, they would share the responsibility of the Lady's position, one would bear the heirs, the other would assist the Lord when it came to politics, social events and running the palace affairs.

And now it was important to research for competition, and forge new alliances. Draco knew, if he was to become the new Consort, he needed the support of at least some of those who hadn't been chosen. He knew at least some of his friends from school didn't really want to be chosen, while as true Slitherin they wouldn't pass a change if given to them. So today he needed to find out what they _really_ wanted.

He returned his attention toward the group of candidates he was most familiar with. Young Purebloods like himself. He even went to school with most of them. There was his closest friend, Blaise Zabini, who was a rather fetching and intelligent young fellow, who liked to live with as little responsibility as possible. So it was likely that he wouldn't be too unhappy about not being the royal consort. Finding him a competent husband would more than pacify him. Blaise had plenty money himself, but he was just too lazy to be bothered to handle estates and finances. And Blaise had friends. Rich, lazy and influential, better to have on your side.

Draco took in his surroundings. There was quite a crowd of red heads. Weaslys were known to be numerous, poor yet well educated and they often tended to be experts in their favourite field. With other words, ideal consorts. Problems with pureblood consorts were often that they had been raised to look pretty, bear children and handle society calls. Nothing more.

Any husband who wanted a little more depth in a relationship needed to find those rare exceptions only few families brought out in their children. As poor as they might be, a Weasly loved his children beyond everything in the world, and wanted them to be happy. They were allowed their own personality, and that showed later on. It would be easy for them to find a match, but if Draco found good and loving matches for them, it would positively influence their opinion of him and his lord.

Draco had to fight a blush. He knew it was his own upbringing that had himself acting as if he had already been chosen, but he felt rather brazen thinking like that. The cleared his head. Now was not the time.

Neville Longbottom was a little more difficult to understand. Draco knew that he would be more than happy with a hole in the ground to hide in. He was too skittish and nervous to have any kind of aspirations. But there was his grandmother to consider. As old as she might be, she was highly influential among the older wizards and witches. To have her on ones side would secure the support of a rather withdrawn but nonetheless important community. But Neville would need a strong and secure partnership to flourish.

Draco threw himself in a conversation with the nervous young wizard. He needed to know as much about him as possible.

Harry sighed with boredom. Since he wasn't as well bred and well educated as all those other young wizards he wasn't the ideal choice for a conversation. He kept in the shadows, hiding a little, so that he didn't embarrass himself in front of all these people.

Pouting slightly he let his eyes travel through the crowd. Soooo boring! He sighed and shifted, leaning against the wall, trying to get comfortable. He started to fumble with the robe's bottoms, opening them, showing a tantalising glimpse of what's underneath. He felt a little suffocated by too many clothes.

He didn't notice that somebody had joined him in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 08

****

I didn't sleep tonight, just kept writing this chappie. If there are any mistakes it's because I can hardly see straight anymore. My dog is extremely unhappy with me, the lights are keeping him awake. My mother has a similar expression while scolding me. It's scary.

Disclaimer: Still not mine ….

**Exotic**

**Chapter 08**

Being one of the most powerful wizards sure had its perks. For one only a handful of other wizards could detect you went you walked around in a cloud under an invisibility spell. Being the Lord over so many Pureblood families with ambitions made it necessary to spy on them from time to time. It made life so much easier if you didn't rely only on the impression people were trying to make on you when they knew you were there.

And now that it was time to choose a consort to rule at his side, he needed to know what the candidates were capable of. If he chose one who only wanted this new station to look down on others, things could turn out ugly very quick. As much as it galled him, he needed to make this decision out of political considerations, and not love. There was always the possibility of getting another one to bond with the two of them, someone to love. But he had to make sure he made the right decision now. Peace had been to hard won to be thrown away for a pretty face.

Weaving through the crowd expertly, the Dark Lord soon dismissed a couple of candidates, who were bickering amongst themselves who was the prettiest of them and therefore surly the chosen one. He didn't need a child without brain next to him.

He spotted Severus amongst a group of politicians, a clearly pained expression on his face. Voldemort chuckled. Poor Sev, he clearly detested functions like these.

Lucius on the other hand seemed to be in his element. Like a shark, a dangerously beautiful predator. He was busy weaving a net of treaties and political friendships, learning who his son could count on and who to look out for should he be chosen.

Voldemort sighed lightly and looked around. He hadn't seen the young Malfoy for quite some time, since he was a child to be exact. Draconis had spent the last years in Hogwarts, and Voldemort didn't know what to expect. Lucius had described him with fatherly pride, and Voldemort didn't know if he could be objective on that matter. He couldn't recall how many fathers he met who thought their sons were the smartest, strongest and most handsome specimen on earth, blinded by their fatherly love. Most of the time the kids themselves were mediocre at best.

Other fathers who had more reason to brag, like Arthur Weasly for example, were more quite and sedate about their love for their kids. No one could mistake Arthur's devotion for his family, but he didn't brag or exaggerate. And his oldest sons Bill and Charlie were famous for their skills and strength of character. Percy, the third son, while different from his brothers, was valuable in his own right and excelled at what he did at the Ministry. And while the twins Fred and George could be annoying as hell with their practical jokes, they could also be charming and seductive, creating havoc amongst several competitors for their affection. They were a dangerous combination, and Voldemort really did pity Molly Weasly sometimes.

The twins and Ronald, the youngest son of the Weasly clan, were among the candidates tonight.

The only daughter, Ginerva, was still a little too young to be married, and Voldemort suspected that her parents didn't plan on letting their baby girl go too soon.

Voldemort nearly laughed out loud when he spotted Neville Longbottom. The poor lad didn't have it in him to live up to his grandmother's ambitions. They met before, at Ministry function where he accompanied the Longbottom matriarch. The poor lad had shaken so badly, clearly afraid of all the people trying lure him into their nets, that he finally fainted when he found himself eye to eye with his Lord. He surely could invoke feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness in a man, but he it would not be good for his health if he was chosen tonight. The poor lad would probably have a heart attack. At least the young men talking to him seemed to calm him down. Most of them were Purebloods, and Slitherin nonetheless.

Voldemort startled. Blond hair, a stance of confidence and pride, the way he commanded attention. This was unmistakably the Malfoy heir. Voldemort held his breath when the youth turned around, looking directly at him, frowning slightly. Pale skin, aristocratic features, soft full lips, hair as silky and luxurious as his fathers'. Lucius hadn't exaggerated.

Draco shook his head in irritation. He had the nagging feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't pinpoint where this person was standing though. He turned back to the conversation, to the plans already forming in his head. He already had an idea who he could introduce these young wizards to. Neville was the most difficult case. Maybe he should introduce him to Harry. They could be friends and maybe Neville would become a little less frightened.

Voldemort listened with wrapped attention. These wizards were the most likely candidates. Well bred and educated, raised to reach high political positions, sly and cunning… and beautiful. And amongst them Draconis shone like a gem. The boy was brilliant, much less obvious in his intentions as his father, but obviously the leading speaker here. Voldemort had to drag himself away, or he would have done something stupid, like touch a pale cheek or stroke that soft hair.

With an exhausted sigh he blended in with the shadows at the corner farthest away from the gathering, were small yet cosy booths were offering a retreat for the exhausted wizard.

He froze in surprise. He wasn't alone. Right in front of him was the most delectable sight. The boy he had seen the other night at Malfoy Manor. Harry. Voldemort took time to let his eyes travel over the youth. Obviously he found the traditional dress robes to stifling, and had decided to wear them open like a coat. And it seemed that Draconis had similar sense as how to lure a Dark Lord into his web as his father. A bait. A beautiful, sensual and innocent bait.

Voldemort dropped the invisibility spell, sure that other candidates and their families were busy with themselves. He slowly stepped closer to his prey until he towered over the boy.

Harry had noticed the man as soon as he dropped the spell, watching transfixed as he came closer. He couldn't break lose from the intense gaze of these ruby red eyes, not that he tried very hard.

They were so close that their breaths mingled. He could feel the other's heat trough his clothes, seeping into his bones. He shivered in delight as the other raised a hand, stroking over his cheek, sliding his fingertips down his slender neck, over his sensitive nipples, which became erect even under the clothes, and down to his exposed belly. Halting there he could feel the large hand stroking his skin, then sliding to his side, to his back where it took hold of him and pulled him closer.

Voldemort pressed himself against his prey, feeling the boy shivering. He had to brake eye contact, or he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He let his breath ghost along Harry's sensitive neck, taking in his scent, feeling his own magic call out to the other's.

He heard a gasp close to them and turned his head. Astonished grey eyes stared back at him. Draconis has come to join them, it seemed.

Voldemort licked his lips and a smirk formed when he noticed the Malfoy heir blush prettily. He reached out for him, and just got a hold of the front of the young man's dress robes, pulling him closer.

When he could feel both young bodies close to him, his magical core sang with glee and happiness. This was surely unexpected. He felt his blood pound through his veins, urging him to claim those two. NOW.

But he had to wait till tonight. Pulling Draconis closer, he whispered into his ear:

"I hope you are able to handle what you wished for, Draconis," he felt the boy shiver hearing his name, "because now it's too late to run."

With that he let go of the two young men, which proved to be nearly physically painful, and vanished from the room.

Draco stared after his Lord. This was it. The most important moment in his life had passed, with no one noticing but himself and Harry. He turned to look at Harry, who seemed to be equally shaken. He couldn't wait until tonight.


	10. Chapter 09

Sorry for taking so long, I've started a new job, of sorts, and it kept me busy. This chappie is short, I know, and it was a spur of the moment thing. It just came to me, and I hope you like it. But after I wrote this, I just couldn't go on to sex part. It will take a break and a new chapter for that. Enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: Still not mine ….

**Exotic**

**Chapter 09**

Tom could have groaned with annoyance. If he hadn't been the Dark Lord, that is. But this damn old coot with those madly twinkling eyes got to him like nobody else could. The fact that he didn't feel like Voldemort, the superior ruler of the Wizarding World, but like Tom Riddle, the scrawny orphan in the presence of his former teacher worsened that fact.

But it was custom that the oldest and most prominent member of the Wizangomot, the chief warlock, "assisted" the lord with the cleansing ritual, and later on held the wedding ceremony. Right now, this position was filled with Albus Dumbledore, one of the most respected light wizards. What most people didn't know, Dumbledore was a hopeless romantic. The mere idea of joining the lives of somebody whom he taught as a child made the old coot giddy and it showed.

Worst of all, it was also custom that the father of groom-to-be was expected to give his blessings and advice to the son. Since Tom's father wasn't among the living anymore, this duty fell to … take a guess … Dumbledore. And while there weren't many things Tom feared, getting tip on marriage and sex by someone he never wanted to imagine procreating himself was disturbing. And the worst of all, it was also custom to endure this whole process in silence, not saying a word, only listening. Tom stared at the candy addict hoping he would choke on the damn lemon drop.

Dumbledore didn't. Instead he took a deep breath, while Tom's own stopped, and began in his most fatherly voice. "Tom, my boy," Tom closed his eyes and bit his tongue. "as you know this is a very important step in every wizards life," Tom lowered his head in resignation. "to be finally joined with the person he was destined to be with, to experience love and joy," Tom looked up and glared distastefully at the older man, taking a healthy swing of fire whisky. ",and sex, of course." The fire whiskey went straight down the wrong pipe, nearly choking Tom.

Dumbledore gently patted the Dark Lords back until the coughs subsided. "Now there, easy. It's nothing to be sensitive about. It is a completely natural process. Admittedly, you are very ambitious, really. Two young men. Are you sure you can keep up with their sexual appetites?"

Tom's head snapped up, staring at Dumbledore in bewilderment, seriously considering Crucioing him. How could this old fart dare to question his manhood? And how on earth did he know whom Tom had chosen already. He had told nobody about it.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice his lord's homicidal thoughts, so he went on, to Tom's utter horror. "Well, maybe that's nothing to worry about. You are after all very well practiced, as far as I remember from your school days. You really did have quiet a reputation back then. But remember, you aren't as young as you used to be. It is important to know ones limitations, especially with rising age. Believe me, I know. The stamina and agility of ones body is dropping rapidly with the years. You might consider asking Severus for one of his potions, he has some very potent ones I can only recommend."

Tom's face was ashen by now. He could only stare at his opponent in rising desperation. The worst thing of all, it was his own fault. After all he himself fought to keep the old wizarding customs alive.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head at the foolish young man before him. "Really, Tom. There is no reason whatsoever to be ashamed talking about this. We are two adults after all. And it is my duty to make sure that you know everything to please your spouses. I would be devastated if the lack of heir were due to my negligence."  
Now Tom knew, the old bat was making fun of him. The bloody bastard couldn't be this clueless. This was torture of the worst kind.

"But since I know how difficult it is to go into great detail with so little time I decided to make this short."

Thank Merlin for small mercies.

"So I decided to give you this."

He dropped a rather large and obviously old and very used book on Tom's lap.

"This was given to me when I reached puberty, and I consider it very useful. The descriptions and pictures are very simple and understandable. And the positions are highly pleasurable, I can assure you."

Tom knew if he ever wanted to have sex again, he should not look inside this book. Because if he did, he would imagine Dumbledore doing it. He stared at it in distaste. Then he made a decision. He threw the bloody thing into the burning fireplace close to them, watching it burn with satisfaction.

He turned to Dumbledore again, raised his eyebrow and smirked. Bring it on old man.

Dumbledore merely shook his head, sighing. "Pity. Well, I think it is time for the cleansing bath. You probably should remove your clothing."

Tom nodded and got up. There was a grand ceremonial pool next door. He was supposed to strip his clothes here and go bathing there, while his … mentor … prayed and burned incense.

As he shed his outer robes, he felt watched. Turning around he noticed Dumbledore watching him avidly. Tom frowned. Dumbledore didn't even blink. Tom made a motion for the man to turn around. Dumbledore looked at him without comprehension.

Tom sighed and tried again, slower. Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Please, Tom my boy, no need to be shy. Go on, we don't have forever, you know."

Tom didn't know if he could perform any sexually after this. Ever again.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still not mine ….

Before the chappie starts, I wanted to clear something up. The Ministry of Magic in my story differs from the original one, due to the different government system. It is suited next an ancient Wizarding castle, the traditional home of the Wizarding king/lord. There hadn't been a king for centuries, and the ministry ruled on its on with the Minister of Magic as the head of state. After the war Voldemort was crowned as king, although he is mostly referred as the Lord of all Lords, and the Ministry answerers to him. There is still a House of Lords and a House of Commons that have a certain amount of power.

Other than that I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I'll try to do better.

Have fun and please review! 

**Exotic**

**Chapter ****10**

Lucius tried desperately to hide the grin on his face, for one Malfoys are always in control of their feelings and facial expression, and secondly it was never wise to piss off an irate Dark Lord … except if your name was Albus Dumbledore, that is. He did is best while handing his lord the garments he needed to wear for this evening. Usually it would have been the old coot who assisted their lord on this last part of the cleansing ceremony, but since it wasn't the really important part of the ritual, and only a matter of convenience, really, Tom decided that it was better for both their health if Dumbles would remove his annoying presence.

"He did this on purpose; he bloody did this on purpose. I know it Lucius."

Oh damn, but it was rather hard not to laugh. "I know my liege. He was the same way at Severus and my bonding ceremony. It was a tad more difficult for Sev to perform that night. He did seem to think that Albus was somehow spying on us."

Tom glared at his friend and right hand. "I can imagine that. How on earth did that old bastard know my choice already? Nobody should know."

Lucius perked up. "So you've already decided."

"You know I can't tell you now." Looking at Lucius' hopeful face, Tom smirked evilly. "But anyways, how did you come about such a petite little thing, Lucius?"

Lucius blinked in confusion, then it hit him and the smirk was returned. "He seemed to be just your type, my Lord."

Humming in delight Lucius later on returned to his rooms at the Dark Lord's castle. Every candidate's family was given rooms to stay for the night, and as the Dark Lord's right hand, he had a suite at his disposal anyways. Entering the living room he found his little wolfling curled up on the couch in front of the fireside. Smiling softly he bowed down to kiss his pet on the head. "Hello, Remus. Where are the other two at?"

Remus smiled softly at his master, comfortably lulled by the warmth and peace of the room. "Sirius has apparently found a way to break the new wards on Severus' potions cabinet … again. Now he has been sentenced to scrubbing all of Sev's dirty caldrons. And Severus has been on a brewing spree lately, so it might take a while."

Lucius chuckled in apparent glee. "Serves him right to underestimate our puppy, doesn't it. Sirius seems to love baiting Severus. And Sev was so proud he found this particular nasty protection spell." He seated himself next to Remus, pulling him closer until they were comfortably snuggled together. He rarely had time for his wolf, his little firecracker always at the centre of his attention while in the same room.

"He did look a tad singed, I think. Apparently the spell was effective, to a certain degree." Remus murmured while making room for his master.

Remus sighed contently. He really liked being taken care of, most of the time. Since the day he was bitten, he hardly ever felt save. First it was about people finding out what he had turned into, the fear of never having friends. Later he was afraid of hurting people, especially those he loved. The fact that getting a proper job was nearly impossible for a werewolf made taking care of himself more than strenuous.

In the forest with Sirius and Harry he had been able to be who he was, hunting and gathering what they needed to survive. But it wasn't really a place to stay forever.

Now he was taken care of, fed and adored. Sometimes he wondered if it was shallow of him to feel that way. To feel so precious to somebody was an incredible feeling. And Lucius, he was so happy when the blond had time for him. While he accepted that most of Lucius' attention was focused on Sirius, he enjoyed the closeness they shared at occasions like this.

Remus snuggled closer to Lucius and put his head on the strong shoulders. He didn't notice neither the devious spark in the quicksilver eyes, nor the slow smirk, but he most definitely noticed the strong hand pushing up his shirt only stroke the bare belly. Remus started to squirm. When the hand reached lower to a place its attention was needed even more, Remus moaned out loud, looking up into smouldering silver eyes.

Soon his mouth was plundered expertly, and Remus knew what Sirius adored about the Blonde. (Although he would never admit it to save his life.)

This absolute air of control, dominance and authority practically oozing of the Nobleman, it made Remus knees go weak, and his libido go into overdrive.

Remus sighed in contentment when his lips were caught in a heated kiss, while those strong hands debauched his body. Quick hands disposed of his clothes and soon a very naked wolf writhed on top of an equally aroused, yet still partially clothed, pureblood.

Remus could feel the soft material of his master's trousers at the pale globes of his ass. He could fell his master's fingers fondling his nubs, while a hot mouth did wicked things to his neck.

He shuddered when Lucius hotly breathed into his sensitve ear: "Turn around."

He quickly obeyed, and moaned when he felt a lubrication spell preparing him for his master. He heard a zipper and felt something hot and hard sliding against his hole.

"Ride me, " Lucius roughly commanded, and Remus keened in need to obey. Strong hands helped stabilize him, while he aligned himself with his masters length. Drawing in large gulps of air, Remus slowly lowered himself, marvelling on the feeling of being stretched so thoroughly. When he came to a rest, after what felt like an eternity, finally sat on his master's lap, cock fully embedded, feeling the zipper at his buttocks, both men moaned out loud at the feeling.

After letting his wolf getting used to the feeling, Lucius started with slow circling movements, making Remus shudder in delight. Shortly afterwards, Remus started to move up and down, sweat forming on his skin. After what seemed like an eternity, Remus fell forward, on his master's exposed chest, gasping for air, begging for more.

With a growl Lucius took control of the movements, holding his wolfling's hips in a strong grasp, while pounding into him with abandon. Soon he could feel Remus shudder and moan, wetness spreading between them. Strong and hot muscles massaged his own length, and he followed his beloved into orgasmic bliss.

Holding tightly onto each other, both men snuggled together in front of the chimney, letting themselves get lulled into a deep sleep.

At the same time in the same house, deep down in a certain potion master's lab:

"OHHHH, Severus!" Sirius moaned loudly, feeling the cool of the potion cabinet at his back, protective spell slightly sizzling his skin, while hard cock pounded him with punishing strokes.

"That will teach you … to leave my potions lab … alone … damn mutt…." Severus groaned out before kissing the bane of his existence deeply.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still not mine …. bummer …

After I updated the last chapter I got so many nice reviews, I was close to tears with happiness. I was a little nervous about the chapter, since its been so long since I wrote anything and I was worried it would sound awkward. I know it takes me abnormally wrong to update, and the chapters could be longer, so I wanted to thank you all for your constant support and praise. I will do my very best to finish all my stories before I start new ones.

Oh, and somebody asked if Tom and Voldemort are different persons. They are not. In this fic Voldemort renamed himself to distance himself from his much hated father. Tom just didn't develop like he did in the books.

Have fun and please review! 

**Exotic**

**Chapter ****11**

He sighed deeply. He may be the Lord of all Lords of the Wizarding world, honour bound to uphold their laws and traditions, one of them being the night of the choosing. He fought for those traditions himself, not knowing how bloody annoying they could be. He had to go from room to room, where those available for choosing resided, and talk to them, getting to know them. Theoretically he would choose after talking to every single one of them, returning to their room. In reality most kings and lords already knew who they would choose before, and only rarely switched during that night. And since he knew that he would not be leaving a certain blonde aristocrat's quarters. For a very long time.

So in order to make everybody happy, he had to talk to the others before that happen. He hardly got out of the Weasley infested room with his dignity intact.

Most of the more intelligent candidates already had an inkling who would become his consort. Some tried to persuade him to change his opinion, showing him what they had to offer, others simply talked to him about different things they were interested in. One particular muggleborn witch nearly chewed his ear of about some insane notion of freeing house elves. He nearly agreed to the damn idea just to shut her up.

He had to calm little Neville down for half an hour, insuring him that he did nothing wrong, and that he was a very tempting young wizard. At the latter he started to hyperventilate in fright of being chosen. He really had to talk to his grandmother about her handling of the poor boy. Only talking about the potted plant in his room got him to calm down and open up.

But worst of all were the Weasley twins. Ron had his own room, since he did not wish to be in any form of a relationship that included a brother of his. The twins were known for being rather … enamoured with the idea of a triad, including both of them. Which was the main reason for their continued availability, nobody had yet considered himself man enough to take on both of them. And since they knew hell would freeze over before he chose both of them … well, they were just plain messing with him.

It had started out with him opening the door of hell, only to find both of them drunk and naked, a bow wrapped around each of their cocks, swinging with the movement of what they considered dancing.

As soon as they noticed him they stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at him. Then they started to grin like maniacs and ran towards him.

Not even their devoted father could fault him for slamming the door in their faces. Talking was not exactly possible right now.

Taking a deep breath he continued towards his salvation. The last door, the room were he could finally relax…. or not.

Grinning devilishly he opened the door … and all breath left his lungs. A symphony of black and white leather was laid out like a tableau in front of him. Little Harry lying somewhat on top of Draco, all hot and bothered, while the young aristocrat played him so beautifully.

While leaving his clothing intact he was moving his hands all over Harry's body, massaging, tweaking and stroking in all the right places. Tom could see the bulges in both their pants, and felt his own length answer in kind.

He groaned as he watched Draco draw his tongue in a long stroke up a pale neck to a delicate ear, and heard Harry whimper, while looking directly in Tom's eyes.

Then he saw that damnable brat smirk at him. That did it.

Cursing und his breath, he slammed the door shut, locked it with the most powerful wards he knew how to put up in a hurry, nearly ripped of his robes and dress shirt, and crawled on top of them both. He kept himself at arms length away from his chosen ones, surveying his prize. A wide eyed Harry stared at him with confusion and arousal in his eyes, while a smirking Draco threw him smouldering glances while stroking his own delicate neck with delight. He would have to do something about that smirk.

He let himself drop slightly on top of his chosen ones, making Harry squeak, and took Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss. The boy could hardly keep up with him, submitting to his future husband with a moan.

When he parted from those kiss swollen lips, he noticed with satisfaction that the smirk was gone, replaced by aroused helplessness. So much better.

Turning towards a wide eyed Harry, he smiled like a shark and slowly lowered his lips to debauch the innocent little beauty beneath him. Harry keened with delight, raising his arms and wrapping them around his lover's neck, squirming between the two hot bodies surrounding him.

Moving Harry next to Draco, Tom broke the kiss and surveyed his prizes. He knew that Draco would be his official consort, and Harry their bonded. One for assisting him in his position as High Lord, the other providing him with heirs. Both to be loved, both to be cherished.

He would start with Draco, then take Harry. After all, he had all night.

AN: I know, I know, it's short, but it's nearly 3 o'clock am by now, and I am about to drop dead. And I thought you would appreciate a little more to read.

And I would like to start a little poll. Tell me who you think should get together with whom?

Who do you think will be man enough for the Weasley twins?

Guess who will be Percy's sweetheart?

Who will be able to cherish dear Neville?

Who of the above will become part of a triad.

Feel free to speculate how people will pair up from what you've read up until now. I wonder if anybody can guess my intentions or can come up with a better idea. Just to be fair, I cannot remember reading about the characters of point 1-3 being paired of how I intend to anywhere until now. But of course, I cannot read every single fic there is.

Tell me what you think.

Hugs and kisses,

Horuseye

3


End file.
